Estrellas en el mar
by Demencia
Summary: UA Una chica que solo encuentra libertad en las olas y en las olas los conoció a el. Lemon en la historia fans Mamoru abstengance. U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

**POV. Usagi**

Al irnos acercando sentí un golpe a mis sentidos; Vista, al ver el color de mis ojos reflejados en aquel inmenso azul perdiéndose en el horizonte siendo uno con el cielo. Olfato, al sentir esa mezcla de aromas que me hacen estremecer y saber que hemos llegado. Tacto, al sentir el sol en mi piel, tan cálido y abrigador. Gusto, la sal en mi paladar. Todo indicando solo una cosa…libertad.

El auto aun no se detenía cuando baje, camine hechizada hacia el mirador y al ver esas hermosas olas solo corrí hacia ellas quitándome la ropa en el proceso quedando en bañador y arrebatando la primer tabla que encontré.

Encontré un grito en reclamo; "¡Oi!, mi tabla"

Solo alce mi mano y grite en respuesta: "¡La devolveré, te lo prometo!", mientras seguía corriendo hacia mi destino, mi libertad.

Monte olas todo el día sin percatarme de la caída del sol. Tome mi última ola sabiendo que regresaría y eso me hacia tan feliz. Salí del agua, la mayoría de la gente se había retirado y note una mirada viendo el mar o ¿a mi?, camine lentamente hacia la playa y me senté y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de todo lo que me rodeaba, cuando una voz varonil me saco de mi entonación:

"Hermosa"

"¿Disculpa?" Conteste con un tono de sorpresa

"La puesta de sol, es hermosa" dijo mirando hacia ella

"Ah, claro" respondí secamente sin voltear a ver

" Y dime bombón, si ya has acabado, podrías?"

" Vez una chica sola y tratas de aprovecharte, pues déjame decirte que no me interesa, Casanova" dije ofendida y sin dejarlo terminar

Una carcajada sonó forzándome a voltear viendo al chico sentado a mi lado, un perfecto chico, piel bronceada por el sol, cabello negro atado en una coleta mal sujeta, un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los dioses, delgado, alto, hombros anchos y unos ojos azul zafiro que me dejaron sin habla y creo que con la boca en una perfecta :o, el volteo con la sonrisa más perfecta que he visto.

"Pero que rara eres bombón"

"No soy bombón soy usagi, baka!" dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia cualquier otro lado.

"Bombón!" gritó, gire la cabeza y alce una ceja esperando que diría

"Me devolverás mi tabla o es que quieres que te siga?" dijo con un tono picaro

Me sonroje y maldije para mis adentros, camine hacia el y le di la tabla, que era de color negro con una media luna y una estrella dentro y mas afuera alrededor de esa hermosa imagen.

"Gracias"

"Cuando gustes, es mas desde ahora podrás robar mis tablas las veces que quieras bombón"


	2. Chapter 2

**POV. Seiya**

Estaba terminando de cambiarme platicando con Yaten (mi enano y arrogante hermano) y con Taiki (el frenton y cerebrito), cuando note que alguien me arrebataba a Luna (Oh!, si esa es mi tabla) solo alcance a gritar "¡Oi!, mi tabla" y ver a esa delgada silueta rubia que alzaba la mano y decía "¡La devolveré, te lo prometo!".

Quede impactado de ver como se sumergía en el agua como una verdadera sirena, "Diablos esa chica es hermosa" pensé aun sin verle totalmente el rostro.

"Bien hemos sido victimas de un asalto con nada menos que un conejo como victimario" gruñía Yaten

"Tranquilo Yaten, no pasa nada, se veía muy ansiosa de entrar al agua" dijo Taiki

"Uh?, conejo? Sirena diría yo, una bella sirena"

Mis hermanos rodaron los ojos ante mi comentario

"Como sea, yo me largo, muero de hambre"

"Vamos a comer algo, espero que recuperes a Luna, hermano"

"Si, si vayan, no sea que por no comer Yaten se quede enano jajajaja"

"Más? dijo Taiki escondiendo una sonrisa "

"Bakas! Me largo"

Espere a mi linda sirena saliera del agua, viendo como tomaba las olas, diablos, es buena!, solo me quedo observar y esperar, la puesta de sol se veía detrás cuando ella lentamente emergió a la playa con una elegancia que nunca me hubiese imaginado, la quede viendo fijamente mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la playa, vi que alzo los hombros y dio un suspiro, "es la espalda mas hermosa que he visto, con unos cabellos rubios bañados con la luz del sol y que apesar de haber estado en el agua salada, se veían tan suaves que daban ganas de acariciarlos y su piel, diablos tan blanca como la nieve con un pequeño brillo dorado por el sol que había tomado en el agua". Me acerque hacia donde estaba ella y tome asiento a su lado, notando sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa por el sol, diablos! es el rostro mas hermoso que he visto, ella es , "Hermosa", dije sin notarlo, entonces ella abrió como platos sus enormes ojos y su dulce voz me saco de mi sueño:

"¿Disculpa?" Contesto con un tono de sorpresa sin sacar su vista del mar,

"La puesta de sol, es hermosa" dijo mirando hacia ella, embobado con su belleza tan etérea,

"Ah, claro" respondió fríamente aun sin voltear a ver,

Me arme de valor y sin pensarlo nuevamente brotaron las palabras de mi boca, " Y dime bombón, si ya has acabado, podrías?",

Interrumpió mi pregunta diciendo ofendidamente: " Vez una chica sola y tratas de aprovecharte, pues déjame decirte que no me interesa, Casanova" ,

Una carcajada salio estridente salio de mi, haciendo que ella volteara a verme, mientras veía la hermosa vista del sol y cuando gire la cabeza con la mejor de mis sonrisas, vi que tenia los labios rosas entre abiertos y húmedos "perfectos para ser besados"pensé para mi.

"Pero que rara eres bombón"

"No soy bombón soy Usagi, baka!" dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde, ¿no se?.

Me llamo... baka? y rápidamente grite antes de que se alejara, "Bombón!", volteo hacia mi y levanto una ceja, esperando mi respuesta, demore y luego vi a Luna.

"Me devolverás mi tabla o es que quieres que te siga?" dije con un tono pícaro

Se sonrojo y balbuceo algo mientras caminaba hacia mi y me daba la tabla, sin dejar de ver la imagen que tenia, y me sentí orgulloso.

Artículo un débil "Gracias"

"Cuando gustes, es mas desde ahora podrás robar mis tablas las veces que quieras bombón" dije cruzándome de brazos y poniendo a luna sobre la arena.

**Fin POV. Seiya**

"Emm, Gracias" solo alcance decir cuando sentí que mis mejillas explotarían por el sonrojo.

"No hay de que bombón y dime, por que robaste mi tabla?"

Puse una mano detrás de mi cabeza y dije torpemente, olvide la mía!

-Caída estilo anime-

"Naaa, no te creo" luego vi como su mirada se volvía melancólica, me quede en silencio

Mientras regresaba mi vista al mar un sonido descomunal me saco de mi trance, puse mis manos sobre mi estomago, que gruñía sin control y me sonroje.

"Creo que "algo" clama por alimento allá dentro" dije después de reír estrepitosamente, levantando a Luna de su suave cama.

Senti como pico mi hombro haciendo que volteara a verlo.

"Te invito a comer, ¿que dices? no creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer o si bombón?"

"Para tu información tengo que buscar un hotel, ducharme, ver un poco de tv, comer golosinas"

"No tienes nada planeado, asi que vamos o lo que viva en tu estomago no me lo perdonara"

Empece a caminar hacia mi auto oyendo como gritaba detras mio;

Maldije y me di cuenta que no conocia a nadie alli y el podria ayudarme "Oyeeeeeee!, esperameee"

Ate a Luna al techo de mi auto y ella llego a mi lado

"Muy bien bombón, sube ya"

"No soy bombón, soy Usagi"

"Umm muy bien Usagi Bombón" dije guiñando el ojo

Puse los ojos en blanco y al final dije, "Usagi Tsukino" y extendi mi mano.

"soy Seiya... Seiya Kou"


	3. Chapter 3

Tomo mi mano, la llevo a su boca, la beso suavemente y volvi a sonrojarme, agache la cara por la pena y que no notara el rubor que habia provocado en mis mejillas.

Al besar su mano que era tan pequeña, suave, delicada. Pude notar el sonrojo que se formo en sus lindas mejillas, "Que linda se ve sonrojada" pensé.

La vi fijamente a los ojos, sonrei y le guiñe traviesamente el ojo.

"Agrrr, ¿siempre eres tan arrogante, Kou?"

Sonrio y avanzo hacia mi, con una penetrante mirada que me dejo inmovil, me acorralo en en la puerta del auto y vi como bajaba su rostro e inclinaba su cuerpo, como si fuera a ... besarme, me petrifique, mi corazón latia descontrolado.

Abri la puerta del auto lentamente sin hacer ruido y cuando mi nariz rozo su oido, dije en voz baja y suave "Sube ya, bombón...muero de hambre".

Cerre la puerta furioza conmigo "Como es que un desconocido me ponga tan nerviosa, con solo su voz haga que mis piernas se vuelvan gelatina, haga que me sonrojo con casi cada frase que dice", evite su mirada casi todo el trayecto, el cual fue muy corto.

Ella no me veía, la note nerviosa y atine a decir:

"¿Quien te enseño a surfear, bombón?"

"Mi hermano me enseño hace algunos años"

"Es buen maestro, te enseño bien, aunque..."

"¿Aunque?"

"Aunque yo podria mejorar tu técnica" dije orgulloso y como si fuera lo mas logíco del mundo.

"¿Enserio?" dije esceptica "Seguro le dices eso a todas las chicas lindas que ves" dije convencida

"Eres la primera a la que se lo digo" dije viendola fijamente.

Su mirada me fulmino "Es guapo, bastante guapo", Usagi concentrate estas aquí por el mar, no te distraigas, aunque sus ojos se vean en un momento tan pacificos y al otro tormentosos como el océano.

"Lo pensare, gracias"

"Llegamoooos" Dije alegre, baje y rodee el auto, abri su puerta y dije orgulloso"Bienvenida a las "Lunas de Jupiter y Saturno" ".

El lugar era lindo, pintado con un fondo blanco con lineas en diferentes tonos de verde y morado haciendo siluetas de planetas y estrellas. Seiya corrio al fondo hacia una linda castaña que acomodaba una gran mesa, la abrazo por detrás y ella dio un brinco y giro a verlo. "¿Por que tardaste tanto, Sei? Dijo haciendo un puchero". En ese momento senti una punzada en el estomago, frunci el ceño involuntariamente.

"Ven, dejame presentarte a alguien" Dije tomando su mano y caminando hacia Bombón.

Yo hice una mueca en intento de sonreir "Por que me cuesta sonreir, por que estoy molesta, diablos! Su novia es linda" pense.

"Lita ella es Bombón, Bombón ella es Lita" dije sonriendo

"¿Bombón? Que nombre tan curioso, soy Lita mucho gusto" dijo alegremente.

"Soy Serena Tsukino no bombón" dije serie, ella nos sonrio y se alejo hacia la mesa de hace un momento "Vaya tu novia es muy linda y creo que lo mejor sera irme, no me gustaria interrumpir una cena romantica" dije sin darle tiempo de responde y saliendo del local con el estomago revuelto y con una sensacion de fastidio que se notaba de aquí a Jupiter, "El muy imbecil tiene novia y me coqueteaba antes de subir al auto, que gran imbecil" pense mientras me detenia en el exterior del local para respirar un poco y tranquilizarme, aunque no entendia muy bien por que estaba tan molesta, "ese baka!"

"Bombooooon, esperaaaaa"

"No gracias, me retiro para que disfrutes la velada con tu NOVIA"dije haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra "Por cierto tu NOVIA es muy linda, no deberia estar con un baka como tu"

"jajaja ¿por eso estas molesta? ¿Crees que lita es mi novia? jajaja"

"Ella es…"

"¿Todo bien Sei?, vamos vamos que la comida esta lista"dijo Lita sonriendo

Rode los ojos sin entender mi enfado "Tu Novia o lo que sea te llama, ve, shu-shu"


	4. Chapter 4

Tome su mano y la gire hasta quedar frente a mi, subi su barbilla con mi indice para que m viera a los ojos, "diablos es hermosa" y le dije "Lita es mi hermana, yo no tengo NOVIA. Vamos dentro, nos esperan".

Sus ojos eran tan transparentes que temi perderme en ellos, sabia que decia la verdad, no se por que pero me senti aliviada.

Sin soltar mi mano nos dirigimos hacia una gran mesa, la que su hermana terminaba de arreglar y que estaba repleta de comida.

"Seiya, es mucha comida para los 2, ¿no crees'"

Sonrei al escucharla "Quien dijo que cenariamos solos, ¿acaso quieres que esto se convierta en una cita?" dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Oi, baka!" gruñi por lo bajo "Y quien cenara con nosotros, Sr. Arrogancia"

"Jajaja mis…" atine a decir cuando escuche una linda voz

"Seiyaaaaaaaa" dijo una niña de cabello negro, luego vi entrar a un alto castaño, y un platinado mas bajo.

"Hola, soy Hotaru, ¿eres la novia de Sei? Eres muy bonita n.n"

"Gracias y No pequeña no soy su novia" "Mi nombre es Usagi"dije volteando a ver a Seiya, mientras el hablaba con los 2 hombres y Lita

"Deberias de serlo, le hace falta una novia" dijo casi en un susurro y abrazandome

"Hotaru deja de molestar a la señorita, bienvenida mi nombre es Taiki Kou" dijo muy formalmente.

Seiya y el platinado se hacercaban cuando…

"Seiya es el conejo ladron de tablas! Y ahora viene a robar nuestra comida" comento con un dejo de fastidio el platinado.

"Uh?, conejo?" dije confundida

"Y el es mi amargado y enano hermano mayor Yaten"

"Kou, para ti conejo"

"Que edad tienes pequeño? " dije con tono de burla

Todos rieron mientras tomabamos asiento y Yaten gruñia por lo bajo

Empezamos a comer y "Vaya, es la mejor hamburguesa que he probado, esta deliciosa Lita" dije sorprendida.

"Me alegra que te guste"

"Las hamburguesas de Lita son las mejores" dijo Taiki

Todos asentimos.

"¿Por que Yaten te dicen conejo ladron de tablas?" pregunto Hotaru

"Amm conejo no se, pero ladrona de tablas es por que tome prestada la tabla de Seiya"

"Por que conejo Yaten?" dijo Hotaru

"Por ese peinado que parecen orejas, tu nunca te peines asi, Hotaru, tu si tienes quien te enseñe lo que es el style" dijo acomodandose el cabello

-Gota general-

"Entonces asi se conocieron y cuando paso eso?" dijo Lita

"Hoy mismo, me quede a esperar a que acabara para traer Luna a casa y por eso demore, sabes que nunca me perderia una noche de hamburguesas" dijo Seiya

"Disculpen, pero quien es Luna?"

"Luna una de las novias de Seiya" dijo Yaten

"Luna es la tabla que tomaste prestada" me apresure a decir mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Yaten.

"Sei, le pone nombre de chicas a sus tablas " dijo Taiki

"Ahhh ya entiendo"

"Y por que tomaste prestada la tabla?" Indago Hotaru

"Esto parece un interrogatorio Hotaru " dijo Seiya mientras le lanzaba una papa a la pequeña

"Solo quiero sabeeer" respondio con otra papa

"Por que cuando estaba llegando vi el mar, las olas, el aroma me llego de golpe y no me pude contener al sentir la brisa, corri a la playa, tome la primer tabla que encontre y me sumergi y tome las olas como si fuese la primer y la ultima vez que lo haria. Solo cuando estoy sobre la tabla me siento viva, libre, feliz. Soy una con la ola y ella es uno conmigo" dije sin contener la emocion y suspire al recordarlo.

Todos me veian fijamente y sonreian complacidos, no pude evitar sonreir.

"Bombón eso es…"

"Vaya otra que tiene la fiebre" dijo Hotaru

"Una mas enamorada del mar" interrumpio Lita dando un golpe suave en la mesa, se levanto se dirigio hacia mi y dijo con una gran sonrisa "Usagi Tsukino, bienvenida a la familia"


	5. Chapter 5

Mis estimadas lectoras (y lectores) disculpen mi tardanza pero he tenido un periodo malo, ya saben bloqueos, problemillas y demás, pero espero traerles mas capítulos pronto.

* * *

Solo atine a sonreír mientras Seiya me veía fijamente y Hotaru seguía lanzándole papas.

"Si me permites Hotaru y yo iremos a arreglarte una habitación, ya que eres de la familia no puedes quedarte en otro lugar, este es tu nuevo hogar" dijo Lita muy segura.

"Yaten y yo Levantaremos la mesa, mientras Seiya te enseña la casa y los alrededores"dijo Taiki

"G...racias, por todo son muy amables, apenas los conozco y siento que soy bienvenida, no se como agradecerles" dije totalmente sonrojada y aturdida por su amabilidad

"No te preocupes Bombón que te parece si damos un paseo, ehh"Dije con tono divertido.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y sentí que Seiya me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

"Bien, bomboncito ya eres parte de la familia así que te contare de nosotros!, Yaten, Taiki, Hotaru y yo somos hermanos de sangre ya sabes misma madre y padre, cuando eramos pequeños quedamos huérfanos ya que el carro en el que viajábamos tuvo un accidente y pues nuestros padres murieron"

"Seiya... lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes fue hace muchos años" dije con melancolía en la voz y una media sonrisa

"Desde pequeños fuimos muy buenos para los deportes, practicábamos de todo pero lo que mas nos gustaba era el Surf, la libertad que sentíamos en el mar, su poder, el viento todo eso nos atrapo y pues conseguimos un patrocinador apesar de ser muy pequeños y ese patrocinador era el gran Zafiro Kino papá de Lita Kino, el nos adopto a los cuatro como sus hijos y desde entonces somos una gran familia, como sabrás Zafiro murió en un master pipe de hace 8 años, eso nos dejo devastados ya que era la segunda familia que perdíamos, pero gracias a que estábamos juntos pudimos superarlo, Zafiro nos dejo la mayor parte de "Black moon", ya sabes tablas, ropa y demás, como eramos muy pequeños, nos dejo con una tutora Setsuna Meiou que se hizo cargo de todo hasta que cumplimos la mayoría de edad, ya que la voluntad de Zafiro fue que siguiéramos nuestros sueños y el sabia que nuestra vida es el Surf"

"No tenia idea que habían pasado por todo eso, ha de ser lindo que tu familia te apoye y tenerla cerca" comente un poco triste.

"Lo es, no se que habría pasado si Zafiro no nos hubiese adoptado, claro que nuestros padres no nos dejaron sin nada pero fue muy lindo conocer a Zafiro y a nuestra hermana mayor Lita, que se ha hecho cargo de nosotros desde entonces y ahora tu te unes a nosotros"dijo muy orgulloso

"Gracias" dije con una sonrisa pero con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

"Bombón, ¿Que pasa?¿He dicho algo malo?"

"Claro que no, es solo que extraño a mis hermanos"

No soporte verla llorar y la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho,"Tranquila bombón, nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mi". Sonreí sinceramente

Alce mi mirada al escuchar esto y me sonroje por completo al ver esa sonrisa tan limpia y sincera que me daba,"Seiya vamos dentro me gustaría que supieran sobre mi"

Tome su delicada mano y caminamos de nuevo a casa, "Es tan cálida" ella no dijo nada solo me dio una sonrisa.

"Familiaaaa volvimoooos"


	6. Chapter 6

Encontramos a todos en la mesa jugando... cartas y riendo.

"Que bueno que volvieron a tiempo para verme ganar... otra vez" dijo Taiki triunfal

"Eso es trampa Tai, no se vale, eres mas inteligente que nosotros" dijo Hotaru con un puchero

"Claro con esa frente tan grande piensa mas" dijo Yaten

"Ya te escuche enano" respondió Taiki

"Ya niños no peleen que van a espantar a Usagi" dijo Lita

Solo los veía asombrada y con una sonrisa ya que a pesar de ser tan diferentes se adoraban, claro que tenían sus diferencias pero eran una familia, una de verdad.

"Seiya me ha contado sobre ustedes y como es que son una familia y ahora me gustaría que supieran mi historia y que no me juzgaran antes de conocerme"

Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto y prestaron mucha atención a lo que iba a decir.

"Bien mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, tengo 20 años, soy licenciada en filosofía y letras, tengo dos hermanos de dos matrimonios distintos de mi padre, mi madre Serenity Moon murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y no la recuerdo mucho, mi padre se divorcio las dos veces pero amo a mis hermanos y la relación es buena aunque no nos vemos muchos por problemas con papa, el es Kenji Tsukino"

"¿Kenji Tsukino?¿El dueño de la petrolera Tokio de Crystal?" dijo Taiki asombrado pero guardaron silencio para que continuara.

"Así es, el nunca acepto mis sueños de practicar surf y cuando se entero casi mata a mi hermano, le dijo que era una mala influencia y lo corrió de la casa a el no le importo por que papa le había impuesto su futuro al igual que a mi hermana y a mi, el por ser hombre tenia que tener el control de la empresa y heredar su puesto, claro que a el nunca le importo eso y cuando lo corrió de la casa fue un alivio para el por que así fue libre de hacer lo que mas quería que era vivir en las olas y prometió regresar por nosotras pero nunca lo hizo ya que al estar en una competencia Ruka murió al golpearse en un arrecife" dije esto ultimo con la voz entrecortada "nunca cumplió su promesa pero se que murió feliz haciendo lo que hacia, lo curioso es que antes de esa competencia el llamo a mi hermana y a mi y nos dijo que nos amaba y que cumpliéramos nuestros sueños, que no hiciéramos caso de lo que nos imponían solo de nuestra felicidad" dije con los ojos llorosos.

"Desde ese día mina y yo nos hicimos una promesa: que jamas dejaríamos que nos impusiéramos algo y que cumpliríamos nuestros sueños y seriamos felices como Ruka fue, seriamos libres" "y hasta ahora lo hemos cumplido ella se fue a Inglaterra a los 15 a estudiar modelaje, actuación y canto y le va muy bien y es feliz con lo que hace, claro que ya no nos vemos tanto pero siempre nos llamamos" dije orgullosa de ella "Después de que Mina se fue de la casa papa me comprometió con Darien Chiba, se suponía que al terminar la universidad me casaría con el, pensando que así me retendría, pero no fue así, no podía estudiar Administración de Empresas como el quería, yo quería algo diferente para mi, quería escribir y surfear, pero el no lo entendía pero luche y al final pude estudiar lo que quería, al terminar la carrera mi padre muy serio me dijo que ahora que ya había hecho lo que quisiera con mi carrera me tocaba seguir el destino que se me había impuesto, que me tenia que casar con Chiba, pero yo no lo amo, es un tipo despreciable y no pude más huí de casa y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi mas grande sueño, que es surfear" dije con un dejo de orgullo y tristeza.

"Bombón lo siento mucho"

"Si Usa, todo esta bien tu hermano las quería mucho y las debe estar cuidando desde donde este" dijo Lita

"Y seguramente debe estar feliz y orgulloso de ustedes, por que siguieron sus sueño" completo Taiki

"¿Y como se llaman tus hermanos? dijo Hotaru

"Hotaruuuu" la reprendieron los demás

"Esta bien, mi hermana se llama Mina Aino"

"Espera dijiste ¿Mina Aino, la misma Minako Aino, la super modelo?" dijo Yaten con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Si, la misma pero odia que le digan Minako" dije firmemente

"Ella es hermosa nada que ver contigo" dijo alzando la ceja

"Hey, con bombón no te metas" dijo Seiya

"Pues claro que lo es, solo no te hagas ilusiones que los enanos gruñones no se le dan" dije sacando la lengua

Todos rieron menos Yaten que rodó los ojos con una cara de poco amigos y que se disponía a marcharse cuando Hotaru pregunto "¿y tu hermano?"

"Haruka Tenoh pero para nosotras siempre ha sido nuestro Ruka" dije orgullosa y todos me quedaron viendo con los ojos casi desorbitados, cuando Seiya se levanto de golpe y salio. ¿Que le pasa? pregunte a Lita, ella solo contesto "Creo que lo mejor es dejar que se calme"

"E...sta bien" conteste confundida

Salieron casi todos de la cocina excepto Yaten

"Deberías hablar con el para que entiendas" dijo secamente

"Pero Lita dijo" Yaten me interrumpió diciendo "Lo diré una sola vez, ve con el esta en la playa frente al claro no te sera difícil encontrarlo"

"Gracias" dije y el contesto "Luego me pagaras el favor coneja" indicándome la salida.


	7. Chapter 7

Salí de la casa buscandolo y lo encontré unos metros mas allá de la casa, cerca de un hermoso claro, me acerque tímidamente

"Seiya ¿estas bien?" dije con un poco de temor en mi voz

Pero el no contesto solo siguió viendo el mar.

"Sabes bombón... yo nunca me he enamorado"

"Seiya que tiene que ver esto con tu reacción de hace un momento, ¿acaso dije algo malo? ¿ Conocías a Ruka?"

"No dijiste nada malo y si, si conocí a Tenoh" dijo un poco melancólico

Solo calle para que el continuara "Seiya conocía a Ruka" pense un poco sorprendida.

"El fue un gran rival en las competencias pero también lo llegue a considerar un gran amigo hasta que me robo a la mujer que creí amar la que fue mi prometida"

"Oh por dios... Michiru" pensé

"Michiru Kaiou " dijo al fin

"Creí morir cuando Tenoh y ella huyeron después de una competencia en Hawai, se suponía que el era mi amigo y ella mi prometida" dijo esto con la voz entre cortada "Creí que la amaba pero antes de que huyeran me di cuenta que la quería como una amiga, una hermana mas, que lo que mas me dolió no fue que me dejara, fue que ninguno de los dos me tuviera la confianza de decirme que pasaba, mientras hacían todo el teatro de "Te amo Seiya, eres mi hermano Kou", ¡no pudieron decírmelo! yo los habría dejado ser felices por que los quería tanto a los dos y jamás se los pude decir" dijo sollozando. "Cuando supimos lo de Tenoh, todos estuvimos en la ceremonia y trate de hablar con Michiru pero ella no estuvo, ya que cuando se entero de lo que había pasado ella se introdujo al mar y jamas salio. Los perdí a los dos sin decirles que los apoyaba que fueran felices"

"Oh por dios, Seiya" dije sollozando

"Tu eras el amigo por el cual Ruka se lamentaba, créeme que el te amaba y te quería como un hermano, me dijo que eras el mejor hombre de la tierra y que se sentía mal por traicionarte, pero jamás imagine que seria por eso, Ruka se sentía tan culpable que jamás te pudo volver a ver a los ojos, pero de verdad amaba a Michiru y a ti como hermano " dije soltando unas lagrimas

"Sabes bombón, eres la primer persona a la que se lo cuento, gracias por escucharme" sin decir mas me abrazo y así nos quedamos un rato mas hasta que escuchamos la voz de Lita, "Seiya, Usagi vamos la recamara está lista"

Seiya sonrió nuevamente y dijo Tenoh era un gran hombre y debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me ayudo a levantarme y sin soltarme de la mano nos dirijimos a la casa.

"Seiya, Ruka tiene razón, eres el mejor hombre de la tierra "dije casi en un murmullo agradeciéndole con la voz todo lo que ha dicho y hecho por mi.

Entramos a la casa y Seiya soltó mi mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yaten y Taiki.

"Tu dormirás en esta habitación tiene baño, closet amplio, balcón y una vista hermosa" Dijo Lita cuando entramos a la habitación

"Gracias Lita, no se como agradecerles lo que hacen por mi" dije agradecida

"No te preocupes solo ayuda con los deberes y trata de tolerar un poquito a Yaten, tiene un carácter difícil pero es un buen chico" dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación

Salí al balcón y note la hermosa vista que da al mar, "es hermosa".

"No mas que tú, bombón" dije coquetamente y acercándome un poco a su balcón que por fortuna colinda con el mio.

Me sonroje cuando lo escuche y cuando vi que se acercaba a mi me puse muy, muy, muy nerviosa, "Contrólate Usagi, contrólate"

"E...esta es tu habitación" dije cuando por fin pude articular palabra

"Así es bombón, y dejare mi ventana abierta para que puedas entrar cuando gustes" dije picaramente y con mi mejor sonrisa

"Baka... ¿sabes que a los chicos que espían en el balcón de una chica se les llama mañosos?" dije fingiendo indignación pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

"jaja, Pero que tonterías dices bombón" dije divertido por su gesto.

"Seiya yo quisiera saber si ..." dije acercándome lentamente a el

"Si bombón" dijo acercándose de igual forma y bajando la voz

"Si tu podrias...quisieras darme..." dije casi rosando su oído

"Dime bombón" dije en voz suave y cerca de su hermoso cuello

"Podrias darme un..." dije en voz baja y suave

"Mmm" solo dije como respuesta, estoy tan cerca que su aroma a rosas y fresas me aturde

"Un...a hamburguesa, tengo hambre" dije finalmente( si lo acepto soy una glotona).

Caída de Seiya estilo Anime

"Claro bombón, espera" entre al cuarto y saque dos hamburguesas que había subido para mas tarde.

"Por mi nueva vecina" dije entregándole una hamburguesa "Que esta sea la primera de muchas platicas bajo las estrellas" dije sonriendole.

"Espera" dijo ella, entrando a su cuarto y sacando un plato con fresas y chocolates (de donde saco las fresas. Claro Lita).

"Por mi nuevo vecino, que no me espié mientras me cambio" dijo con una sonrisa mientras me enseñaba su hermosa lengua.

"Así no se vale" dije con una ceja levantada "Por que tu si podrás verme las veces que quieras" dije picaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo

"Seiya, baka" gruñi mientras mordía mi hamburguesa y el solo sonreía y hacia lo mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

"¡Usagi Tsukino! ¡Seiya Kou! vengan para acá inmediatamente" grito Yaten apunto de un infarto por el coraje.

"Tranquilo Yaten no paso nada, seguro se quita" dijo Lita.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA " logro a decir Hotaru desde el piso y Taiki doblados de la risa.

"¿Oye bombón no crees que el rosa fue demasiado?" dijo en un susurro ya que estábamos escondidos en su armario

"Eso le pasa por robarse el shampoo y acondicionador que envió Mina" dije satisfecha con el resultado.

**Flashback**

"Usagiiii te llego un paquete " dijjo Taiki cuando Seiya y Yo regresábamos de la playa.

"Siiiiii Mina envio algo" dije dando saltitos y dando repetidos aplausos insonoros

"Veamos" dije abriendo la enorme caja "Envio chocolates y algunos Relojes de Suiza, yomi, aderezos Españoles y un par de peinetas, Cosas de Hello Kitty de Japón, unas cajitas de diferente color (roja, verde y amarilla) Rusas, pulceras y dijes de México, unas Pashminas de Medio oriente y un tratamiento para cabello de Francia. Ohhh Aqui esta la nota "

"Querida Usa, esta gira me esta matando, llevamos la mitad y estoy muy cansada y aburrida, Andrew dice que terminando podre tomar vacaciones y pienso irme contigo, aunque no quieras ehhh, ¿como has estado hermanita? te extraño y me haces tanta falta, me encantaron las fotos que enviaste y se ve que es una hermosa familia, por cierto el Platinado no esta nada mal, y exijo como hermana que me lo presentes jeje envió algunas cosas para todos y ojala les gusten. te extraño mucho Usa y me alegro que al igual que Ruka también estés cumpliendo tu sueño y que hayas mandado al carajo al Pez Frio de Chiba es un estirado jeje con amor Mina"

"Pd: Escribe pronto y espero que el tratamiento de cabello te sirva ya que por el agua salada lo has de tener fatal"

"Pd2: Te estas tardando con el pelinegro en la foto se ve se gustan ehh ehh o si no Mina la diosa del amor ira a hacerla de cupido"

"Pd3: Cuídate mucho Usa te amo."

Levante la vista un poco Cristalizada por la alegría y llame a todos para empezar la repartición de bienes "vengan todos a la sala Mina envió algunas cosas para nosotros" cuando llegaron empezamos a repartir. Hotaru escoje lo que te guste de Kitty, peineta y algo de la joyeria. Lita los aderezos son tuyos al igual que una peineta, lo que gustes de joyería pashmina y un monedero y/o peluche de Kitty, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten pashmina, reloj, la cajita que gusten y algo de joyería, y yo me quedare con los chocolates :3, algo de kitty, peineta y algo de joyeria"

"Bombón te cambio mi cajita (la cual era roja) y un beso, por unos chocolates, que dices" dije de forma coqueta y alzando una ceja

Me ruborice al acto "Seiya Baka, te regalare chocolates" alcance a gruñir

"Si se aceptan trueques yo te cambio lo que quieras por el tratamiento para cabello, es mas te lo compro" dijo Yaten

"Lo siento Yaten ese fue un envió especial de Mina pero cuando gustes te lo presto " dije sonriente

Yaten solo rodó los ojos y gruño algo incomprensible.

**Fin flashback**

Me tense al sentir la respiración de Seiya en la nuca y su brazo rozando el mio.

Alce la vista y Cuando Seiya noto que también lo veía sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso "Bombón gracias por los chocolates estaban deliciosos" dijo en tono bajo.

"No hay de que Sei, de todos modos le iba a dar chocolates a mi vecino favorito" dije firmemente

Una sonrisa espectacular apareció en su rostro y yo me sonrojo mas, si es humanamente posible.

"Vecino favorito, me gusta ese titulo aunque si no hubieras rechazado el beso creo que tendría otro titulo mejor" dijo en un tono muy sexy

"No lo creo, es mas se ve que eres un pésimo besador" dije sacando la lengua y tratando de aligerar el ambiente (Mentirosa! mueres por que te bese pensé)

Cuando alzó la vista vio que esta muy, muy muuuy cerca de ella, mi nariz rozando con la suya y con mis zafiros clavados en sus celestes y hermosos ojos.

"Aquí están par de tarados" grito Yaten con el cabello totalmente rosa

" que diablos le hicieron a mi cabello bakas" grite apunto de la histeria

Volteamos completamente sonrojados y al verlo nos comenzamos a carcajear "jajajajajajajajajjajaajjajaj a"

"Dejen de reir y arreglelo, es permanente o dios me muero si es permanente mi hermoso cabello"

Bombón y yo nos vimos apretando los labios y volvimos a estallar en carcajadas,

"Es de fantasía se quita con el agua, saldrá en unos días" dije con la cara roja y los ojos llenos de lagrimas de tanto reír

"Imbeciles" dije saliendo furioso de la habitación mientras ellos aun se reian. Esta me la pagaras Coneja me la pagaras.


	9. Chapter 9

Disculpen la tardanza pero robaron mi lap y pues es un poco complicado trabajar desde un cyber, asi que espero subir algunos capítulos aprovechando las vacaciones, gracias a todas por sus reviews.

* * *

Son las 3 a.m. y aún no puedo dormir por estar pensando en que ¿Seiya iba a besarme?, naa seguramente solo estaba molestando, creo que un poco de aire me ayudara a dormir. Me acerco despacio al balcon y escucho que alguien una hermosa voz, me asomo en silencio y veo a Seiya sentado en el borde del balcón con la cabeza recargada en la pared y con los ojos cerrados.

"Tooi yosora kakenuketeku  
Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima  
Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)  
Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa  
Tarinai kakera ni"

Escucho una voz conocida que me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Que linda canción"

"Bombón ¿que haces despierta a esta hora?, sabes si no duermes tus 20 horas diarias estarás de mal humor" dije firme y con el dedo indice en su nariz

"Oiii, no duermo 20 horas al día y que haces tú despierto a esta hora"

Levante mis hombros "no podía dormir"

"Eso te pasa por comer tanto, si sigues así te pondras como un oso y romperas todas las tablas, es mas ya tienes pancita jajaja" dije picoteando su abdomen plano y duro como una roca

Me sonroje por su contacto y la sujete por el brazo para acercarla mas a mi balcon " Yo por lo menos hago ejercicio en cambio usted que señorita Tsukino creo que no conoce la palabra ejercicio o comer con moderación"

"Oiii baka, como con moderación ademas SI hago ejercicio, nado y ejercito al surfear" dije sacando la lengua y tratando de zafarme para que no notara mi sonrojo pero el solo seguía jalandome hacia a el.

"Ah sí bombón pues esto te pasa por decir que ya tengo panza" y comence a hacerle cosquillas

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Seiya bas JAJAJAJA ta, basta JAJAJAJA" logre zafarme y correr hasta el otro extremo de mi balcón

No vi cuando de un salto Seiya atraveso la protección que separaba nuestros balcones y me apreso contra el otro extremo del balcon.

"No trates de huir bombón ya te tengo" dije coqueto y segui haciendole cosquillas

"No huire señor Kou pero preparece para la batalla" dije levantando una ceja y picando sus costillas provocandole cosquillas tambien

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA bombooon para, paraaaa JAJAJAJAJAJA " dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por tanta risa y en el suelo con mi bombón encima haciendome cosquillas

"¿Se rinde señor Kou?" dijo con la ceja arriba y riendo por mi reacción

"Jamás" dije mientras en una maniobra rápida la ponia abajo de mi y ahora siendo yo el que le hiciera cosquillas

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJA para Sei JAJAJAJJJAJAJAAJA ya, JAJAJAJA me rindo JAJAJAJA me rindooooooo" dije dando patadas, llorando por la risa, con la respiración entre cortada y totalmente sonrojada

"El gran Seiya Kou gano la batalla y ahora cobrare mi premio"

Y con esto capture sus labios entre los mios, ella solto un gemido de sorpresa y cerro los ojos mientras nuestros labios se movian con un ritmo lento, era un beso suave, dulce y un poco timido, hasta que mi lengua rozo sus labios pidiendo permiso para explorar en su interior, ella entreabrio los labios y nuestras lenguas se rozaron, miles de escalofrios recorrian mi espalda mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas mientras el beso se hacia mas exigente, ella recorria mi espalda con sus manos mientras daba pequeñas mordidas que me estaban volviendo loco.

La cargue sin despegar su boca de la mia y la lleve hacia su cama. la deposite suavemente y fui haciendo mas lento el beso, hasta que eran pequeños besos en los labios que termino con mi frente en la suya. "Buenas noches bombón" dije antes de salir nuevamente por el balcón. Diablos creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme pense, al alzar la vista paso una estrella fugaz y solo desee que ella también se enamorara de mi y entre a mi habitación .

Estaba en shock, confundida y feliz, acababa de recibir el mejor beso de mi vida y no queria que acabara, Seiya me beso y me habia llevado a la habitación si que yo me diera cuenta, creo que me estoy enamorando de ese hombre y con el recuerdo de ese beso, empece a quedarme dormida con una sonrisa. Si, creo que me estoy enamorando ojala me corresponda.


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el gruñido de estomago y el aroma a hot cakes en mi nariz, ¿hot cakes? cuestione adormilada, a lado de mi cama había una charola con hot cakes, jugo de naranja, café, una rosa y una nota.

"Mi dulce Bombón no me disculpare por besarte por que no fue un error mas bien algo maravilloso que anhelaba hacer desde que te conocí, fue el primero y espero que no el ultimo , disfruta el desayuno que el gran Seiya Kou ha preparado para ti, ¿apoco no soy genial? .

P.d: te espero en el claro a las 8pm" S K

Con el sonrojo y una sonrisa en la cara comence a desayunar , oh dios esto esta delicioso, "tengo que convencer a Seiya que me cocine más" al terminar levante mis platos y baje a la cocina, La casa estaba en silencio, supuse que los chicos estaban en la playa o en el taller y Lita y Hotaru de surtiendo las alacenas.

Sali hacia la playa con Luna ya que desde el dia que la tome prestada y hasta que compre una ella estará conmigo, y fui a nadar un poco. Las horas fueron pasando hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y corri hacia la casa para ducharme y prepararme para la cita con Seiya, pero al llegar a la casa estaba completamente en silencio y con las luces apagadas.

Lita, Hotaru! Llame y nadie respondió.

Chicoooos ya llegueee! Y solo el silencio, supuse que estarían entretenidos haciendo alguna otra cosa, "Se olvidara Seiya que nos veremos en el claro? Noo claro queno jamás me plantaria". Subi corriendo y tome una ducha y comencé a arreglarme, me puse un vestido tipo halter rosa de algodón con flores bordadas en hilo dorado, unas sandalias doradas, el cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba desnudo mi cuello, un dije en forma de luna con una estrella en la punta y unos aretes a juego, vi que eran casi las 8 pm y me dirigía hacia el claro.

Derrepente siento que alguien me cubre los ojos y antes de poder gritar me dan un dulce y rápido beso en los labios,

"Esta noche estas más hermosa que de costumbre bombón"

Un intenso rubor cubrió mis mejillas "Gracias Seiya, pero por que me cubres los ojos, me puedo caer"

"Confia en mi bombón no te dejare caer, además si los abres arruinaras la sorpresa"

Fui guiada hasta que sentí que nos deteníamos.

"Abre los ojos bombón"

Abri los ojos lentamente viendo hacia el frentey allí estaba un tapete de cojines y almohadones alrededor de una mesa baja, todo parecía mágico, luces muy tenues titilaban lentamente, había flores y velas pendiendo de estacas en la arena, las olas rompiendo suavemente en la orilla y una luna tan hermosa y grande que parecía estar a centímetros de nosotros, era fantástico.

"Seiya esto es hermoso"

"No mas que tu mi hermoso bombón, dime que tal estuvo tu desayuno?"

"Estupendo, tienes que enseñarme a hacer hot cakes, cada que lo intento o los quemo o saben raros" dije frunciendo la nariz

"jaja lo siento bombón pero es receta secreta patentada de Seiya Kou , pero puedo hacértelos cada que quieras con una pequeña remuneración, claro esta"

"Baka y cuanto me costaran tus servicios de cocinero personal?"

"Algo muy pequeño" dije acercándome y posicionándome sobre sus labios lentamente, dando besos cortos y dulces únicamente con los labios.

"Muy pequeño?" Dije confundida por el repentino beso pero sin apartar mis labios de los suyos y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Bueno tal vez no tan pequeño" dije besándola nuevamente pero con un poco mas de fuerza, trazando su labio con mi lengua e introduciéndola dentro de su calida boca, nuestras lenguas rozaban y yo la apretaba mas contra mi, hasta que note que ella ahogaba un grito de sorpresa en mis labios al sentir mi miembro en su estomago, maldiciendo en mi interior, fui pausando el beso poco a poco hasta que ambos abrimos los ojos y pude notar que estaba tremendamente sonrojada y con los labios hinchados y húmedos por el beso.

"Bombón… Lo siento , no fue mi intensión, y no creas que te traje para aprovecharme de ti, lo siento…" No termine de hablar ya que me beso con tanta fuerza que caímos en la arena, no dejaba de besarme y yo no quería que parara, dibuje su contorno con mis manos, acariciaba su espalda desnuda, ella solo daba pequeños suspiros y gemidos, mientras hacia el beso mas exigente y mordía mi labio inferior, sus manos vagaban en mi cuerpo, bajo la ropa, en mi pecho, mi abdomen, espalda. Empece a dibujar líneas en su mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, mientras con una mano la abrazaba de la cintura apretándola hacia mi y con la otra acariciaba sus pechos.

"Te Deseo bombón, quiero que seas mia, te deseo tanto, pero no de esta forma, no en este lugar, eres muy especial para mi bombón y quiero que sea especial para ti también"

Con todo el pesar del mundo subi mis manos a su cara y pause el beso y lo termine con cortos besos sobre sus labios, ella estaba un poco confundida pero acepto muy muy sonrojada, diablos que linda se ve asi, no resisti y la bese una vez mas mientras me levantaba, y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Al llegar habían unas hamburguesas, pizza, nachos, pastel de chocolate y fresas, soda de varios sabores, comimos, y platicamos gran parte de la noche, hablamos de cosas triviales hasta cosas mas profundas, y me alegro por que se que ella cree en el amor un que aun no lo encuentre, pero algo en su mirada me da esperanza, el brillo especial que tienen cuando me ven, la sonrisa que para muchos pareciera normal conmigo es diferente, diablos oficialmente estoy enamorado de Serena Tsukino.

"Bombón cierra los ojos, te tengo un regalo"

"Seiya no es necesario me encanta estar contigo sin que me des regalos" dije cerrando los ojos

"Esto es en agradecimiento a todas las hermosas veladas que pasamos juntos, lista?, abrelos"Dije con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Dios Seiya es hermosa, la has hecho tu?, es perfecta, en serio que lo es, es el mejor regalo que me han dado" Dije admirando una Tabla con varios tonos de rosa y azul turquesa, con estrellas plateadas y doradas ondeando por toda la tabla y una enorme media luna con una estrella en la punta, y con una dedicatoria en la parte posterior hasta abajo.

"Para el resplandor de la luna; sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea, solo quisiera que lo supieras, Te amo no por la persona que fuiste o tienes que ser, si no por lo que eres, Te amo y yo nunca me olvidare de ti bombón..."Sk

"Seiya yo…" mi corazón latia tan rápido y no atinaba a decir palabras,

"No tienes que decir nada bombón, yo solo quería que lo supieras" Dije sonrojado y bajando la mirada para que no notara mi tristeza, "vamos regresemos a la casa" Dije empezando a caminar.

"Te amo Seiya"

Me detuve en seco al oírla, ya estoy imaginando cosas, no quería mirarla pero lo hice para saber si era cierto.

"Te amo Seiya, yo también me enamore de ti sin saber cuando o como, eres mas de lo que puedo pedir, pero definitivamente lo que quiero" Dije caminando hacia el que seguía inmóvil viéndome, me puse de puntillas y lo bese.

Senti sus labios sobre los mios y pude reaccionar, "Bombón también me ama", la abrazase con fuerza y la pegue a mi hasta que no sabíamos donde terminaba un cuerpo e iniciaba el otro.

"Señorita Tsukino, me haría el honor de ser mi novia" Dije recobrando la valentía y el sentido

"Por supuesto Señor Kou, es un honor" Dije aventándome de nuevo a sus labios

"Regresemos a la casa bombón" dije sin dejar de besarla, quería estar asi con ella toda la noche, besándola y diciéndole lo perfecta que es. Solo asintió con la cabeza, la tome en brazos y corrimos hacia la casa.

"Te conte que tenemos la casa sola?, Todos se fueron el fin de semana a la capital"

"Arreglaste todo esto ehh!, Seiya Kou eres un mañoso" Dijo riendo.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, y espero actualizar pronto, y l s invito a mis demas historias que son adaptaciones, reviews por favor . Saludos **


	11. Chapter 11

En el capitulo anterior:

"Te conte que tenemos la casa sola?, Todos se fueron el fin de semana a la capital"

"Arreglaste todo esto ehh!, Seiya Kou eres un mañoso" Dijo riendo.

* * *

No dejamos de besarnos en el trayecto a la casa y cuando cruzamos la puerta ambos estábamos completamente sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada. Subimos las escaleras entre cosquillas, besos, caricias y un pellizco que me propino bombón en el trasero.

"Bombón!" dije sorprendido por su audacia

"Lo siento pero necesitaba comprobar si eran reales" dije conteniendo la risa

"Lo son y esto también lo es" dije bajando su mano por mi abdomen hasta mi prominente miembro que se notaba a través del pantalón que traía

Se sonrojo furiosamente y antes de que lograra decir algo la bese con toda la pasión contenida y la tome en brazos, hice que me rodeara con sus hermosas piernas, al entrar a la habitación la pose sobre la cama y diablos que se veía hermosa, una especie de diosa que brilla a la luz de la luna, haciendo que su cabello y piel parezca color de la plata.

"Eres hermosa" dije apenas en un susurro mientras me acercaba a ella, ella intento besarme pero la detuve.

"Déjame contemplarte, eres la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida" dije mientras recorría la suave piel de sus brazos hasta su cuello, bese lentamente sus labios, y pasando mi lengua por su blanco cuello, deshaciendo el nudo de su vestido y bajándoselo mientras seguía besándola, acariciándola. Al cabo de unos minutos la tuve completamente desnuda iluminada por los rayos plateados que se filtraban por la ventana.

Es mas bella cuando esta sonrojada y con los labios hinchados y húmedos, ella se acerco felina mente hacía mi y me comenzó a besar, a quitarme la ropa tan lentamente que solo hacia que mi miembro se hinchara cada vez mas, sus caricias me hacían gemir involuntariamente has que sentí que decencia junto a mis boxers dejando un camino de besos que hacen que mi piel arda, se sorprendió un poco al ver el tamaño de mi miembro (ya que es un poco grande n.n)pero se repuso rápidamente y en un tortuoso y lento movimiento ella lamió mi miembro alzando la vista para verme completamente sonrojado y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, vi el brillo de sus ojos el cual parecía que estuviera por hacer una lujuriosa y deliciosa travesura.

"Parece que he encontrado la forma de dejarlo sin habla Sr. Kou"

Iba a replicar cuando lo introdujo todo a su boca haciendo una serie de movimientos con la lengua que me estaba volviendo loco.

"Ohh creo que si la encontré" rió como chiquilla con su descubrimiento, me empujo hacia la cama y yo quede completamente acostado, intente levantarme pero ella con una mano sobre mi pecho me detuvo.

"Es tiempo que pagues por las cosquillas del balcón"

Nuevamente introdujo mi pene en su boca, sacándolo y lamiendo toda mi talla, con una mano tomo suavemente mis testículos, los acaricio y empezó a chupar, lamer más rápido y fuerte, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a estallar

"Bom-bón... me es-tas volviendo... lo-co" Logre articular con dificultad con la respiración entre cortada y entre audibles gemidos.

"Seiya... haz me tuya..." dijo completamente despeinada y totalmente húmeda, cálida, excitada,

Como un látigo esas palabras encendieron aún mas mi sangre y sin poder resistir más la cargue y la senté sobre mi, sintiendo como sus pareces me aceptaban, ella gimió cuando me deslice lentamente dentro de ella, estaba tan estrecha que lance un gemido gutural.

"Ai shiteru, Seiya"

"Ai shiteru bombón"

Entre besos y caricias, empezó a moverse, lentamente al inicio y después mas rápido, la tomé de las caderas para aumentar la velocidad y profundidad. En un solo movimiento la coloque debajo de mi, con las manos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas apretando mi cintura.

"Bombón, estas tan cálida, estrecha, tan perfecta" dije entre embestidas y casi al borde el éxtasis

"Seiya dime que soy tuya" dijo totalmente excitada.

Libere sus manos y la acaricie toda, ella se abrazo fuertemente a mi y gemía, eran los sonidos mas dulces que había escuchado, escucharla, verla, sentirla me hacia volar como una estrella fugaz y regresar hacia ella.

"Eres mía solamente mía" dije con dificultad y muy cerca de su oído mientras besaba su cuello, en ese momento sentí los espasmos y un gemido largo y lánguido, se arqueo hacia mi, me araño la espalda y repetía que me amaba, en unas embestidas más también alcance el éxtasis, prolongándolo con sus caricias, besos y quedando tendido sobre ella un largo rato para después rodar a un costado y abrazarla por la espalda, escuchando como nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban.

"Eres increíble, bombón" Ella volteo y me dio un suave y delicado beso en la nariz, hizo que quedara completamente boca arriba, dibujando formas invisibles en mi pecho.

"Quien dice que hemos terminado?, pero antes de continuar, comamos algo que muero de hambre"

Solté una sonora carcajada

"Lo que quieras princesa"

"No soy princesa soy bombón, tu bombón"

"Mi dulce bombón"


End file.
